Anko Mitarashi (Earth-1529)
Anko Mitarashi is a tokubetsu jonin firebender who lives in Konohagakure. A master interrogator, she serves as a teacher in the Konoha Bending Academy and is a former servant of Orochimaru, bearing his Cursed Seal of Heaven. Biography Early life .]] When she was a genin, Anko was a member of a team led by one of the three legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. The team took on many missions, and participated in the Chunin Exams of 110 AG, where they confronted a team consisting of Hayate Gekko, Ibiki Morino, and Tokara. Orochimaru took a special interest on Anko duo to her powerful firebending, and taught her many of his signature techniques. He eventually took Anko as one of his test subjects for the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Of the ten test subjects, Anko was the only survivor. After awakening from her imprisonment, Anko escaped from Orochimaru. Unwilling to kill her because of the value she posed to his research, Orochimaru left his former student alive. From that day on, Anko held a deep psychological trauma regarding Orochimaru, but was determined to kill him herself in case he ever returned to protect Konohagakure. Chunin Exams Anko acted as the proctor of the second stage of the Chunin Exams of 120 AG. She broke into the room where the first stage was being held in order to introduce herself to the genin and scare them. After realizing she entered the room way too soon, she attempted to shift the blame into Ibiki Morino. and Shiore.]] During the second stage, Anko led the shinobi to the Forest of Death, where she explained the rules of the second stage and the dangers that lie in the forest, such as its giant snakes, platypus bears and pygmy pumas. When Naruto Uzumaki made fun of her personality and what he believed were exxagerations about the forest, Anko threw a kunai at Naruto, cutting his cheek, only to be returned to her by Shiore, a shinobi from Kusagakure. after a decade.]] Not long after the start of the second stage, Anko was alerted about the discovery of three dead Kusagakure shinobi, including Shiore. After examining their bodies, she concluded they were dead for quite some time and, because all of them missed their faces, she deducted Orochimaru had infiltrated the Chunin Exams. She requested that the Third Hokage should be informed of the matter at once, and that two Anbu teams should be deployed to the Forbidden Forest. She then went to find Orochimaru in the forest on her own, locating him during nighttime. She attempted to use her Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique, only to discover she had been attacking a shadow clone. By reactivating Anko's dormant Cursed Seal of Heaven, Orochimaru paralyzed her with pain, warning her to not cancel the Chunin Exams or there would be more deaths. Despite the pain, Anko was able to reach the center of the Forbidden Forest, where she was saved by three Anbu operatives. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, tended for her cursed deal, and, after hearing the events that happened, speculated that Orochimaru was after Sasuke Uchiha, whom Orochimaru also branded with another Cursed Seal of Heaven. Anko tried to argue for Sasuke to be removed from the exams and placed under security, but Hiruzen insisted that the exams should continue as Orochimaru wanted so a possible greater tragedy would not occur. During the prelimary matches, Anko stood at Hiruzen's side, informing him of the particulars of each participant. When Sasuke fought against Zaku Abumi, she was amazed of his ability to control the pain of the cursed deal. Konoha Crush A month after the preliminaries, when the final matches neared their end, it became increasingly clear among Konoha's highest ranking government and military officials that Orochimaru meant ill to Konoha, leading Anko to apologize to Hiruzen for failing to kill Orochimaru. She also lamented the death of the Fourth Hokage, believing he would have been able to stop Orochimaru, but Hiruzen told her to not blame herself for Orochimaru's death or pity the dead. During the subsequent Konoha Crush, Anko assisted Iruka Umino into evacuating the civilians and nondbenders to the Hokage Rock while fighting Sunagakure and Otogakure shinobi. After the death of the Third Hokage, she was one of the millions of inhabitants who attended his funeral. Kyoshi Island Mission .]] Months after Hiruzen's death and with the inauguration of Tsunade as Fifth Hokage, Konoha was hired to protect a Future Industries shipping convoy in Kyoshi Island. Tsunade chose Anko to be in charge of the Kyoshi Defense Team , consisting of Naruto, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame. While the team was almost killed by the sea monster known as Unagi, they were able to complete their mission and help the Kyoshi Warriors defeat a band of pirates seeking to steal their cargo. During the mission, Anko was able to access the memories she blocked about Orochimaru's experiments on him. Akatsuki's offensive .]] After Asuma Sarutobi's death at the hands of Akatsuki member Hidan, Anko was one of the many jonin who attended his private funeral at the Konoha Cemetery. Concurrently with Pain's assault on Konoha, Anko led the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, an elite team tasked with finding Kabuto Yakushi after news of Orochimaru's death at the hands of Sasuke broke out. Not long after Sai found Kabuto, Anko gave clearance for Yamato to return to Konoha. Fourth Shinobi World War ninja.]] After both Yamato and Sai returned to Konoha, the remaining members of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party continued to track down Kabuto for the next six weeks. After coming across three dead Takigakure shinobi, Anko deduced that Kabuto had somehow gained control of Orochimaru's powers duo to the snake bite marks on their necks. Worried about a trap, the four ninja followed a trail of bodies to the Mountains' Graveyard region. There, Tokuma Hyuga scouted the area with his Byakugan, reporting that Kabuto was accompanied by a certain Tobi. Believing to have found the Akatsuki base, Anko sent a radio message to Konohagakure, wondering why Kabuto would lead them there. .]]Anko and her team continued to covertly monitor Kabuto's actions at the Mountains' Graveyard. Once Muta Aburame detected the mass mobilization of the White Zetsu Army, Anko instructed them to informed the recently formed United Forces about it while she went after Kabuto. Trying to sneak up on Kabuto to kill him, she was quickly defeated by Kabuto's new abilities. While he was ordered to kill Anko by Tobi, Kabuto instead kept her comatose, using the chi from her cursed seal to strengthen his Impure World Reincarnation for the Fourth Great Shinobi War. After Kabuto was killed by Sasuke, Anko's unconscious body was found by Juugo, who sent her to a UF base before departing alongside Sasuke. After the end of the war, Anko attended the mass funeral held in Republic City for all those who died during the war. Personality Anko's personality is that of a loud, stubborn and tomboyish woman, who much like Naruto Uzumaki, is prone to act without thinking in order to do what she thinks is right. Despite this, Naruto was unsettled by Anko due to her unpredictable nature. When they first, Naruto mocked Anko, only for her to throw a kunai at him and later lick the blood from the resulting wound on his cheek. Anko enjoys eating dango obsessively, something her comrades and friends state will worsen her health. Despite her boisterous personality and quirks, she cares deeply about her village and friends, willing to face threats alone in order to buy time for her allies to escape. This was showcased the most when regarding Orochimaru, whom she deeply feared, but still dared to face alone and ahead of anyone else; while she admired him as a child and aspired to become a great shinobi like him, Orochimaru's betrayal and manipulation of Anko prompted her to believe it was her obligation to either kill him or bring him to justice, although the Third Hokage insisted she should not have blamed herself for what Orochimaru did. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Characters of Earth-1529 Category:Females of Earth-1529 Category:Shinobi of Earth-1529 Category:Firebenders of Earth-1529 Category:Cursed seal bearers (Earth-1529) Category:Konohagakure inhabitants (Earth-1529) Category:Land of Fire inhabitants (Earth-1529) Category:Teachers of Earth-1529 Category:Team Orochimaru (Earth-1529) Category:Kyoshi Defense Team (Earth-1529) Category:Jonin of Earth-1529 Category:Soldiers of Earth-1529 Category:Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party (Earth-1529) Category:United Forces members (Earth-1529)